Be Your Everything
by ComeBackWombat
Summary: Blaine and Kurt tried the dating thing but decided to just be friends. Sebastian and Blaine, on the other hand.. Sebastian had his chance at being with Blaine once. When push came to shove though, he never told Blaine how he felt. Now Sebastian has to convince Blaine to give him another chance. Oneshot


**Author's Note:** I was watching Glee videos with Sebastian the other night and after watching "I Want You Back," this story popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I haven't written a fanfiction story in so long it isn't even funny. Quite some time ago, I used to write stories under another account. I don't have access to that account anymore and my writing style has changed a great deal anyway, so I figured I'd just start anew. Hopefully it's not a complete and utter disaster. But anyway... You may call me Wombat.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Ryan Murphy, nor have I ever met him, so there is no humanly possible way I could own Glee or any of its characters, or even be affiliated with it. Sad, I know...

**Summary:** This takes place after Sebastian and the Warblers sing "I Want You Back." In this story, Blaine and Kurt tried the dating thing but decided to just be friends. Sebastian and Blaine, on the other hand... Sebastian is probably a bit OOC in this. Sebastian had his chance at being with Blaine once. When push came to shove though, he never told Blaine how he felt. Now Blaine is all Sebastian can think about, and he has to convince Blaine to see things Sebastian's way.

**Song:** The two stanzas of the song used in this are Boys Like Girls' "Be Your Everything." I don't own that either.

* * *

Be Your Everything

"What the hell was that?" Blaine hissed into the phone. He was furious. When Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Artie had shown up at Dalton, Sebastian and the Warblers were waiting. Their rendition of "I Want You Back" had infuriated him, all because of Sebastian.

"No idea what you're talking about," Sebastian replied casually, examining his nails. "I thought you would enjoy it."

"Oh, please," Blaine scoffed. "I can't believe you did that in front of everyone!"

"Come on, Blaine, you heard the song. That song was for you. You know where you belong."

"What, with you?"

Sebastian smirked at that, not that Blaine could see it. "Oh, baby, you know you belong with me."

"Not everything is black and white, Seb," Blaine replied, wincing as he let his old nickname for the other boy slip. "You could have had me once. You didn't want me."

"Hence the song," Sebastian chuckled. There was a pause, but before Blaine could say anything, Sebastian sighed. "You called me Seb. You used to call me that every day," Sebastian continued quietly. "Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do," Blaine replied, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Meet me at the park tonight at midnight."

"What? Blaine replied, surprised. "Are you crazy? Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Blaine, after everything, just do this. Let this be my last request, and after that if you really want me to drop this, I will. I just need to ask one thing first."

"What's that?"

"Did you ever listen to that CD I made you?"

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked. "You can't seriously be asking me that."

"I need to know, Blaine," Sebastian said firmly. "Tell me, did you listen to it?"

"Just the first song," Blaine replied, wringing his hands uncomfortably. "I was pretty mad at you, when you gave it to me."

"Do me a favor. Listen to the last song."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Just do it," Sebastian said, before the line went dead.

Blaine growled in frustration, diving under his bed and searching for the box he hadn't touched in months. He should have thrown it away, especially when he started seeing Kurt, but he never could. Yes, he loved Kurt, but to be perfectly honest, it just wasn't the same. He had to be the strong one in his relationship with Kurt, and that wasn't really what he wanted. Besides, the love he felt for the older boy was more along the lines of friendship than that deep, bone-chilling romance he longed to feel so desperately. Kurt was his best friend, and that was probably all he was meant to be, hence their mutual break-up almost a week ago.

Blaine finally found the box, holding the case that contained the CD he hadn't touched in nearly a year. He bit his lip before putting it in the CD player, having a good idea what he'd hear. He remembered the first song was a recording of Sebastian singing, so he assumed that's what the entire CD was. He skipped to the last track, taking a deep breath before pressing play. Sebastian's words flowed over the speakers.

"Hey, babe," Sebastian began. "The rest of this CD is pretty random and songs I know you like or songs you said you like when I sing, but this one is something I've never sung for you before. I've tried so many times, but… Well.. Anyway, just listen to this song, Blaine – really listen to it. This isn't just another song like the rest of the CD. I may not have written this, but it's still me to you."

Blaine was surprised at that, but nothing could have prepared him for what he felt when the words actually started.

"_Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now  
I gotta let you know somehow…"_

"No. Way." Blaine gasped, staring wide-eyed at the CD player. Not many people knew, but Blaine and Sebastian had been very close for almost a year before their falling-out, their relationship more of a friends-with-benefits arrangement. They constantly flirted and Blaine had the biggest crush on Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't seem interested in a romantic relationship. Not once had Sebastian ever told Blaine how he felt aside from how attractive he thought Blaine was physically. Sebastian had never put himself out there, and that was part of what ended their "relationship."

Blaine still remembered their big fight as if it were yesterday. Sebastian had given him the CD just hours before, and they had been out at a dance club they liked to frequent on the weekends. It had been a great day until they went to the club. Sebastian had been flirtatious and forward, too forward, when Blaine snapped.

**-Flashback-**

They were in a dance club and had been for several hours. They did this quite a bit. Usually they went their separate ways and found their own guy to dance with, but by the end of the night, they usually ended up back together. Blaine preferred it that way, honestly. It was fun to dance with those other guys, but dancing with Sebastian was… thrilling.

This night, as well as the past several times they had come to the club, had been different. Instead of parting ways the moment they arrived, Sebastian had stuck to him like glue. On this particular night, though, Sebastian wouldn't even let Blaine dance with other guys. He growled at every guy who asked to step in, turning them down before Blaine could say a word. _That_ had never happened before.

Sebastian's hands were on Blaine's hips, grinding into him as they danced to an upbeat song. Blaine relished in having his crush so close to him, holding him. As right as it felt, though, it wasn't fair. Thoughts spun in his mind. What if Sebastian was just toying with him, using him, leading him on? He leaned back against the taller boy's chest, Sebastian wrapping an arm around him firmly. "God, you're so hot," Sebastian gasped, nipping at Blaine's neck. Blaine frowned. It was another comment on his appearance, another way to just keep leading him on. How was he supposed to just let this go? How was he supposed to keep following Sebastian around like a love-sick puppy, knowing full-well Sebastian would just leave with another guy if he felt like it? It wasn't like Sebastian hadn't disappeared with another guy during their trips to the club before. Finally making up his mind that enough was enough, Blaine shoved away from Sebastian and turned to him.

"Is that all I am to you?"

"What?" Sebastian laughed, pulling Blaine back in. "Come on, Blaine, relax. You'll ruin my rep."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that," Blaine glared. "I'm being serious, Sebastian. Am I just a piece of ass to you? Arm candy? You're always taking me to places like this where half the time I'm your best friend, and the other half I end up your plaything until you find someone else who wants to play, too."

"Dude, chill out," Sebastian replied, brushing the other's concern away. "You're getting worked up over nothing. Who cares?"

"I do!" Blaine half-yelled, pulling away. "I'm tired of this – whatever this is. Tell me the truth – do I mean anything to you at all?"

"I should think you'd know the answer already," Sebastian said, staring calmly at Blaine. At that, Blaine crumpled.

"I'm done. This is over."

"You can't' be serious," Sebastian replied, grabbing Blaine's arm when he turned away. "Come on, babe, just relax and dance with me."

"Let go of me," Blaine hissed. "I'm done, Sebastian. I'm not going to be your trophy anymore. Don't call me, don't text me, don't come over- I don't want anything to do with you. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

Blaine stormed out, and he didn't answer when Sebastian tried calling him the next day. Or the next. Eventually, the calls stopped.

**-End Flashback-**

His own words, "_You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself,_" rang in his ears.

Apparently, Blaine was wrong.

Blaine didn't even hear another word of the song. He grabbed his keys, jumped in his car, and made his way to their spot in the park. Sebastian was already there, leaning against their tree. He looked older, Blaine mused. He also looked unhappy. He didn't look sad, but for Sebastian, looking unhappy was pretty bad.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up the unhappy expression vanishing, replaced with a neutral one. "I was wondering if you'd come," he replied, gazing back out at the horizon.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, sitting down next to the other boy, though not close enough to touch. "I was wrong, Seb."

"It's not a big deal," Sebastian shrugged.

"I listened to the song."

Sebastian tensed before glancing over at Blaine. "Do you hate me?"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry for what I said that night, about not caring. I should have known you cared. We hung out all the time."

"Why? It's pretty much true," Sebastian shrugged, looking away. "Everyone knows I don't care about anything but myself, and I never will."

"That's a lie, and you know it. And now… so do I," Blaine replied. "Why didn't you tell me that night when I asked? You'd already given me the CD."

Sebastian looked at Blaine with a neutral expression for a moment, before he sighed and leaned his head against the tree. "Blaine, do you remember asking me if you meant anything to me?"

"Yes," Blaine murmured, wincing. "And your response... That still hurts."

"You really had no idea," Sebastian chuckled humorously. "You _still_ don't, even after listening to the song."

"What?"

"Blaine, I wouldn't have spent so much time on you if you really didn't mean anything to me. You've always meant something- still do. I thought it was obvious."

Blaine looked down, not sure what to say.

"Blaine," Sebastian murmured, wrapping his arms around the other boy and pulling him closer. "I'm not good at words except through song, and even then, I never seem to pick the right one to show what I'm trying to say. That song I had you listen to tonight was the one exception. I thought when we were still the dynamic duo everyone knew us as, it would be the perfect thing to show you what I felt. When you left, I thought for sure you would still at least listen to the CD. I thought you'd completely given up on me already or didn't take me seriously when days went by and you still wouldn't talk to me."

Blaine shook nervously. "I need you to say it, Sebastian. I can't take being strung along again. We can go back to being best friends if you want, but everything physical between us will be over. And I won't be your trophy or your tool to pick up guys again. I won't be used like that."

"And you never were," Sebastian replied, reaching up and cupping the back of Sebastian's head. "I was using those other guys to make _you_ jealous, not the other way around."

"You _what_?" Blaine gasped, torn between hope and anger.

"We didn't do anything like you think we did. Half the time we just found a spot you couldn't see us and kept dancing. I _never_ went further than kissing any of them because I didn't really want them. I wanted you. Even the kissing felt like a betrayal, even though I didn't really have you."

Sebastian pulled Blaine into his arms, and Blaine rested his head on the other's chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh come on, Blaine," Sebastian chuckled. "You know I'm terrible with words. I'm only able to do this right now because I know if I don't prove to you tonight what I felt then, what I still feel, I'll lose my chance."

"And what is it you feel?" Blaine asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"This," Sebastian said, leaning down and capturing Blaine's lips in a gentle kiss. It was the first time their lips had met, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as the taller boy's lips moved against his, gentle but determined.

"I love you," Sebastian murmured quietly, pressing his forehead against Blaine's when the two finally parted. "I love you, and I'm so sorry I did such a terrible job trying to win you over. I'm a disaster with relationships. I've never dated someone I actually cared about before, and I'm awful at showing how much I care about someone, let alone telling them. This version of me is something you won't see very much if you take a chance on me and I can promise you I'll screw up royally on a regular basis and you'll want to kill me for it."

Blaine chuckled lightly at that. Before he could speak, Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm not done yet," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"What I can also promise you is that I will do whatever I can to make it up to you when I screw up. You may have to smack me and tell me what I have to do to fix it, but I'll do it. It may take some patience and help on your part, but I'll work on being able to tell you how I feel more often. All I'm asking is for you to take a chance on me. I want you back, Blaine. That's why I sang that song today. I don't have many real friends, and you're still my best friend even if you didn't want anything to do with me. I want a chance to court you so badly, but if you don't want to take that risk, I want to beg you to still give me a chance at being your friend again."

Blaine studied Sebastian carefully. Yes, Sebastian could be one of the biggest assholes he'd ever met, but this moment showed him another side to Sebastian he truly didn't believe existed. He watched as the longer he was silent, the more the hope seemed to disappear from Sebastian's eyes. Well, he couldn't have that.

Blaine reached up and pulled Sebastian down for another kiss, this one more fierce than the last. "I'll give you a chance, Seb," Blaine said, smiling when Sebastian's eyes lit up. "On one condition, though."

"Anything," Sebastian replied.

"Sing to me the rest of the song that brought me here. I only heard the first verse."

Sebastian laughed, spinning Blaine around. "I'll sing it to you every day, if that will make a difference." With that, Sebastian leaned back down to capture Blaine in another kiss.

"_I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather,  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever- be your fling;  
Baby, I will be your everything"_


End file.
